Yuna, Snowdrop and Pound Cake to the Rescue/Gnome Battle
This is how Yuna, Snowdrop and Pound Cake rescues Pumpkin Cake and battles the Gnomes goes in Welcome to Gravity Falls. Princess Yuna: (Driving the Mystery Cart through the woods) Don't worry, Pumpkin Cake! We'll save you from that zombie! Pound Cake: We're coming, Sis! Pumpkin Cake: (off-screen) HELP! Snowdrop: Hold on! Jeff: The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve! Pumpkin Cake: (With Steve biting her sweater arm) Let go of me! (Punches Steve off) Steve: (Bounces around, then stand upright and vomits a rainbow) Princess Yuna: What the heck is going on here? Gnome: (hisses at Yuna, Snowdrop and Pound Cake) Pumpkin Cake: Yuna! Snowdrop! Pound Cake! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks! (As a gnome pulls her mane) Mane! Mane! Mane! Princess Yuna: Gnomes? Huh, I was way off. (Takes the journal out of her and reads the relevant page aloud:) "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown." (When Yuna lowers the book, he sees that the gnomes have managed to tie Pumpkin Cake to the ground.) Pumpkin Cake: Oh, come on! Pound Cake: (Walks up to Jeff) Hey, hey! Let go of my sister! Jeff: Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey? Pumpkin Cake: You guys are butt-faces! Gnome: (covers Pumpkin Cake's mouth) Snowdrop: (Holds up the shovel she, Yuna and Pound Cake brought, pointing it at Jeff) Give her back right now, or else! Jeff: You think you can stop us, princess? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-- Snowdrop: (Tosses Jeff away with the shovel) Jeff: AH!!! Princess Yuna: (Cuts Pumpkin Cake free with the shovel) Pumpkin Cake: Yah! (Kicks gnomes away) (Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake get in the Mystery Cart) Jeff: They're getting away with our queen! No, no, no! Princess Yuna: Seatbelts. (Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake buckles, then she drives away) Jeff: You've messed with the wrong creatures, Princess. Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE! (Various gnomes come out and stack up) In the forest. Pumpkin Cake: Hurry, before they come after us! Princess Yuna: I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny! (Stops the cart as he hears a stomping sound) (A giant stacked gnome stops at the cart) Snowdrop: Dang. Jeff: (On the top, using gnomes' hats like levers) All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced. Gnome Monster: ROAR!!! Pumpkin Cake: Move, move! Princess Yuna: (Drives the Mystery Cart away just as the gnomes smash their arm down and it breaks) Gnomes: (Run frantically back into position and they chase the foals again) Jeff: Come back here with our queen! Pumpkin Cake: (looks back) It's getting closer! Gnome Monster: ROAR!!! (Throws several gnomes at the cart) Gnomes: (Chew the Mystery Cart and cause havoc) Gnome: (Hanging from side of the Mystery Cart) Ha ha! Pumpkin Cake: (elbow punches a gnome off) Shmebulock: (jumps up behind Yuna, who grabs him and slams him into the steering wheel) Shmebulock... (falls out of the Mystery Cart) Gnome: (claws Yuna's face) Snowdrop: I will save you, Yuna! (Repeatedly punches the gnome off of Yuna's face and the gnome falls off with Yuna's old hat) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Don't mention it. Gnome Monster: (picks up a tree and throws it) Pumpkin Cake: Look out! Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Mystery Cart overturns and landing next to the Mystery Shack) Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (crawled out) Gnome Monster: (approaches) Pound Cake: (To the gnomes) Stay back, man! (Throws the shovel at the Gnome Monster) Gnome Monster: (Punches shovel in mid-air) Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (grab each other) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Snowdrop: Where's Stan and the rest of our pals? Grunkle Stan: (Inside the Shack, holding up a swirly pattern on a stick to some tourists, the foals and their Guardians) Behold! The world's most distracting object. Tourists, Foals and Guardians: Ooohh... Grunkle Stan: Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about. Jeff: It's the end of the line, foals! Pumpkin Cake, marry us before we do something crazy. Princess Yuna: There's gotta be a way out of this! Pumpkin Cake: I gotta do it. Pound Cake: What? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy? Pumpkin Cake: Trust me. Snowdrop: What? Pumpkin Cake: Yuna, Snowdrop and Pound Cake, just this once. Trust me! Princess Yuna: (Glances at gnomes, then Pumpkin Cake, then backs away with Snowdrop and Pound Cake) Pumpkin Cake: All right, Jeff. I will marry you. Jeff: Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! (Climbing down to her) Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike. (Approaches Pumpkin Cake and holds out diamond ring) Eh? Eh? Pumpkin Cake: (holds out ) Jeff: (Puts the ring on her ) Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey! Pumpkin Cake: You may now kiss the bride! Jeff: Well, don't mind if I do. (Leans up to kiss Pumpkin Cake) Pumpkin Cake: (Leans out to kiss Jeff, then takes out leaf blower) Jeff: Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?! (Gets sucked half-way into leaf-blower) Pumpkin Cake: That's for lying to me! (Increases the sucking power) That's for breaking my heart! Jeff: (Slowly getting sucked in further) Ow! My face! Pumpkin Cake: And this is for messing with my friends and my brother! (Aims) Wanna do the honors? Princess Yuna: On three. Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: One, two, three! (Blast Jeff towards the Gnome Monster) Gnome Monster: (Explodes into separate gnomes) Jeff: (Flying off into the distance) I'll get you back for this!.. Gnome: Who's giving orders? I need orders! Gnome 2: My arms are tired. Princess Yuna: (While Mabel moves the leaf blower back and forth, blowing gnomes away) Anyone else want some? Gnomes: (Run off on all fours. One gets caught in a six-pack holder) Gompers: (Picks the six-pack holder up and runs off) Blah-ah-ah. Gnome: Aaaaahhhhh! Pumpkin Cake: Hey, Yuna, Snowdrop, Pound Cake? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advices. You really were just looking out for me. Princess Yuna: Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there. Pumpkin Cake: I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. Snowdrop: Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire! Pumpkin Cake: Oh, you're just saying that! Pound Cake: Group hug? Pumpkin Cake: Group hug. (The foals group hug) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes